The Lonely Kingdom
by pococo
Summary: There is a legend of a group of teens of different species, Werewolf, vampire, Elf, Sorceress. They roam the earth together. So what happens when 5 year old Harry Potter gets bitten by one of the Werewolves /from/ this 'kingdom? Why, He lives with them!
1. Chapter 1

THE LONELY KINGDOM;

prologue

* * *

><p><em><strong>There <strong>__are legends of a group of teens, not of the human race that roam the world. They all come from different nationalities but they all have one thing in common._

_They were exiled, beaten down, told they were not good. They were the out casts of their races. But one by one they were found and together they created a kingdom, not a real kingdom by any stretch of means, but a tight knit family. One of werewolf descent might call it a pack, or a vampire might call it a coven. _

_In the group were two of wolf descent, The Bird and The Man Protector. One of Vampire descent- The Prince, One of Elven descent The Weary, And The Sorceress- The Hardworking. _

_The Bird and The Man Protector were one, their Souls split in half only to become one when together. The Prince, forgotten memories plagued his mind, not knowing his own name and history. The Weary, not in tune with nature as most of her kind was she lived in self exile not feeling as if she was an elf herself. The Hardworking Sorceress, not borne into magic like most of her kind is, she lived a prejudiced life until she ran away._

_They say, that even today they live and that are still searching, searching for a way to get back their liege lords memory back and even still accept others that don't belong…_

* * *

><p>Young Harry Potter was not normal, thank you very much. Unlike the rest of his family he made things, unnatural freakish things, happen. Like that time he managed to get on top of the school building when Dudley's gang was playing there latest round of Harry Hunting. Or that time his teacher thought he was cheating and wouldn't believe he wasn't and his wig turned blue.<p>

So needless to say, Harry Potter of Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey was a Freak.

After all, only freaks deserved punishment, and chores. Evident by the fact that his cousin Dudley didn't _have_ to do chores and he did. Not even Aunt Petunia did chores around the house! So yes, he believed himself a freak.

And what did freaks do on Saturday mornings? They went shopping, by themselves mind you, at 5 o'clock in the morning.

So young Harry, age 6, left his relatives house. And it just so happened on the night before it was a full moon and it was still dark out.

Oh the Irony.

So Harry walked down the street nervously. He could feel the chaos magic, not that he _knew_ it was chaos magic, swirling around the street he was on, which happened to be a small side street no one really walks on anymore.

Suddenly, he heard a growl. Looking up he saw a huge silver wolf snarling at him.

Quicker then he could scream, the wolf bit his shoulder. After the bite he felt dizzy, and just before he felt darkness coming, he could feel the rays of light and a raspy voice saying, "I didn't mean to bite him!"

And finally at last, the warm embrace of darkness came to Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I dont know if I am going to keep this one or not... If people like the plot so far I might continue it... say 3 reviews until I even consider a next chapter?

Please and Thank you~ Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE LONELY KINGDOM

Chapter; 1

* * *

><p><em>One day, the People of the Kingdom where touring Britain, hoping maybe their Lords memory would be found. It was the night of the full moon, the 2 werewolves whom had grown close enough to the people in there kingdom would not dare to attack the others, even if they were not animals themselves, suddenly caught the scent of another.<em>

_The Bird ran off, trying to find the smell. In the haze of being a wolf and not having of the human mind, the beast in him caught sight of a small malnourished young boy. The wolf in him was furious! Who could do that to a child._

_This person was not normal. Nor did they belong. That's what the beast in him believed._

_And so, the wolf side of him did the only thing it could do. It bit him._

_Rays of sun poured down. _

_The Army Ruler had joined the kingdom.*_

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> you didn't mean to?" A woman who looked around the age of 22 screeched, as she glared at a male with platinum silver hair and light blue eyes. He shrunken down a little, looking younger then his suggested looking form of 21.

"Exactly what I meant Leia!" He said whimpering a little. Another male who looked exactly like the other except he had pitch black, sighed, putting a hand on 'Leia's' shoulder. She looked at him imploringly.

"You tend to forget, Leia, that Altair and myself don't keep our human minds when we transform," He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Bu-But Alistair!" She whispered. "He _bit_ someone, meaning this little boy is now a werewolf too!"

"I know… I know, alright! Its just… through my link with my brother I felt it, his beast seeing this little boy as an out cast as much as _we_ are. And his beast wanted away to fix that and what better way then to give him a family, give him _us_.."

"I guess that makes sense…." The wind blew, her hair blowing all over the place, uncovering her ears… her _pointed_ ears. But Leia was not your typical elf. She didn't look like an elf even with the ears, she was clumsy, was not in tune with the nature around her. The list could go on.

"We have to take in to, our Lord," She stated, glaring at Altair for a second. Altair whimpered once more, before standing up shakily.

"I-I'll carry him!" He said stuttering, picking up his cub.

His cub. Was he already thinking of this boy, who he still didn't know the name of, as his cub. He stared off in space, before following the other 2 to where their lord was. He just _knew_ he was going to get in so much trouble!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so for this chapters are going to be really really short, updating is no real set time, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It revealed 3 of the members of the Kingdom**

**Altair- The bird**

**The Man Protector- Alistair**

**Leia- The weary**

**Their names mean those things. **

*** Harry means 'Army Ruler'**


End file.
